A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for shipping cargo.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the shipping arts to use carts and/or cages in a warehouse environment for gathering parts or other cargo for shipment. Furthermore it is known to box the parts in corrugated cardboard, with packing materials, to protect fragile parts from damage during transport and handling. Previous attempts to protect fragile parts included placing fragile parts in cardboard boxes while on the cart, and then loading the cart and all its contents for shipment.
The present invention provides devices and systems that differ from the prior art and that may overcome one or more of the shortcomings thereof.